blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lea Kira
Lea Kira (レア綺羅, Rea Kira) is a noblewoman of House Kira and is the former sworn heir to head the Crownsguard—a specialized division of Clover’s military that is dedicated to serving the royal family. Trained as an elite warrior, she aspired to follow her father’s footsteps to fulfill her calling. Armed with every tool necessary to guarantee success, Lea participated in the Magic Knight Exams where she successfully garnered the attention of four magic Knight squads, including the prestigious and selective Golden Dawn. However, after Lea witnessed Arissa Wu’s tenacity during the final rounds of the Exam, coupled with listening closely to King Guthrie’s speech, Lea chose to take her talents to Black Bull. Due to her actions during the Exam, Lea was seemingly punished by King Guthrie and revoked of her status as Alexander Kira's heir. Because of this, Lea has been labeled a deviant by the other nobles and royals for her decision. With her duty pulled from underneath of her, Lea now operates in a world where she is uncertain of the path that she is destined to take. Thus, Lea works tirelessly no longer to prove herself worthy as Alexander's heir, but for clues from the heavens themselves to dictate the next steps for her life. Appearance Younger Lea.jpg|Lea as a child. Lea Kira Robe .jpg|Lea's Black Bull uniform. Lea Kira Picture.jpg|Lea's casual attire. Lea Silva Picture 3.jpg|Lea holding her blade. Personality Relatives Battle Prowess Magic Sword Magic: Having been born the daughter of Alexander Kira—current head of the branch family of House Kira, as well as the head of the Crownsguard—Lea was slated as his heir following the exile of her older brother, Wayne Kira. As if blessed by destiny itself, she inherited Alexander’s immense magic power as a member of the royal family who had stole it from the elves centuries ago and cultivated it into deep basins of power for their descendants. Additionally, Lea was bestowed upon a magical attribute revolving around swords, which had been a traditional weapon for the head of the Crownsguard since its initial creation. The Crownsguard are meant to serve the King directly and are burdened with the responsibilities of ensuring that they and Clover remain a deeply prosperous nation. When Lea manifested her affinity, it became clear that she was truly destined with this duty. Her magical attribute allows her to use her mana to cast spells revolving around the use of swords. Swords that are created by or infused with mana that is attributed with sword magic are immensely stronger and sharper than a blade without this innate affinity. Depending on the amount of mana infused into the sword, the cutting power and durability proportionally fluctuates which makes this magic very versatile depending on the situation at hand; she can cut through nearly any physical construct such as bone, metal, and stone. Abilities Equipment Fights Events Relationships Quotes Trivia *This is Lea's theme song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A704a6aT7r8 References Category:Female Category:Royals Category:Humans Category:House Kira Category:Black Bull members